I'm Missing You
by DarkFireheartNinja
Summary: Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.
1. Chapter 1: Email

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, emphasis or letters/emails.

**Email**

It had been three months. Three of the longest, most miserable months of Osamu Saginuma's life, beginning from when he saw Hitomiko-san off at the airport, right up to this morning when he had opened an email with the worst message he could imagine:

_Hello Osamu, _(his heart had fluttered when he saw that she wrote his first name)

_It's been a long time hasn't it._

_How is the team? Are they behaving themselves? I'm sorry I haven't been in touch for a while; it's been awfully hectic over here because of the Aliea incident and some other things… The work is hard but rather rewarding _(_But that's not really the reason why you're writing, is it_, Saginuma had thought worriedly. And he was right). _And really that is why I have to tell you before you hear from Hiroto or anyone else… I might not come back to Japan for some time; actually I might not come back ever. You know, there are so many things to be done…_

Saginuma didn't need to read the rest of the email; it was a bunch of useless justifications for why she wanted to stay in America. And he didn't believe any of them.

He logged out and then switched off his laptop, the laptop he got for his sixteenth birthday from Hitomiko-san. He stared hard at it, as if it was going to turn itself on with a message from Hitomiko-san (he could never break the habit of adding the suffix –san to her name) saying that he should disregard the first email and everything will be hunky dory… but it didn't do that or anything. If it had he would have booked himself a psychiatrist. But why would she want to remain in America?

When they had first begun seeing each other, they did so in total secrecy. Not even his team mates in Neo Japan suspected anything. If anyone found out, Hitomiko-san would have been in trouble as Saginuma is a still a minor. He felt that she understood him, and didn't he make it clear that he felt strongly for her? But this sudden need of her's to take over her father's company amazed him, and now she wanted to _stay _there.

Why?

She had never even liked her father's weapons empire, even less after the events caused by the Aliea meteorite. "So what's really keeping you there?" Saginuma asked aloud.

A cold band closed itself around his heart as a sudden realization came to him. _There was someone else!_ Hitomiko-san must have met some other man; maybe someone her age; Japanese, or an American perhaps? Saginuma's throat went dry and he had trouble swallowing. This feeling was entirely new to him; in fact it didn't even feel like this was happening, it was more like some damn surreal dream. Then anger, utter monstrous anger, took over. Unfortunately, as a side effect of the Aliea meteorite, very strong negative feelings gave him painful, nauseating headaches. Damn it, his head started hurting as if Drill Smasher was behind his forehead.

"Damn you, woman!" he muttered as he tottered toward his bed, the pounding in his head getting worse. "Damn, damn, damn it! Hitomiko!"

Then darkness enveloped him.

**This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic with more than one chappie, so please review and help me improve :) Yes, there'll be more... so much more ;)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hitomiko

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Meanwhile Saginuma is breaking down. Hitomiko/Saginuma-centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, emphasis or letters/emails.

**Hitomiko-san  
><strong>

"_Damn, damn, damn it! Hitomiko!" _

The woman herself sneezed suddenly and loudly. "What's wrong?" asked the young man standing beside her desk, gripping a cluster of papers.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Stephan. I'm fine", Hitomiko Kira answered in perfect English. She looked down at a report and compared it with another from the stack the young man was holding. The man watched her admiringly. Stephan Donnell has been Hitomiko Kira's personal assistant since the week she had arrived from Japan and already he was a close friend, all set to watch her back and shield her from some of the conniving senior board members. Of course he would like to be closer but she had made it absolutely clear after some clumsy come-ons that she is unavailable, uninterested, and if he wanted to remain employed he'd better not try anything of the sort again. Still he respected the way she handled the transition into the President's chair and how she stood her ground against the outraged old men of the Board.

Hitomiko, however, was not thinking that she was anyone admirable. Her mind kept going back to the email she had sent to Saginuma. _I'm sorry, Osamu_, she kept saying silently. _I'm so sorry_. If anyone found out about him it won't be just her burning at the stake, the entire company that her father built out of nothing will be taken from her. She hoped he would understand.

_Forbidden love is so troublesome._ _Huh? Hang on, love?_

"Uh, Miss Hitomiko? Why are you shaking your head so violently?"

One month passed. And then another. Saginuma never tried to contact her, not even once, like he used to in the past. Hitomiko prayed that this meant he understood her dilemma. And anyway she was stretched ragged. Having meetings with many important people concerned with her father's company, flying to many other countries for more meetings, and again board meetings with the old fossils left her feeling like a wrung out cloth.

"Hard to believe that a year ago I was coaching a soccer team", she remarked over a coffee with Lia, an old school friend she bumped into in Washington. It felt refreshing to converse in Japanese after such a long time speaking English.

"Yeah", Lia replied. "You used to hate children."

"What! No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"You did, I would know. You used to complain about those kids from that orphanage your dad set up"

"I… oh, forget it! You got me." Hitomiko didn't like having to argue with anyone, it gave her migraines and she could feel one coming now.

Lia's well plucked brows rose at Hitomiko's lack of argument. But as she opened her mouth to comment a tall, hooded stranger came up behind her friend. From what Lia could see he looked like a well-built young man.

"Hitomiko-san", he said. Hitomiko's eyes widened and she slowly turned in her seat. Dread clenched her insides.

"Finally, I found you", said Osamu Saginuma.

**Whoo hoo, alright! This is chapter 2 but it ain't the end... I wanna know what's gonna happen... wait hang on, I'm the author! **

**Next time on I'm Missing You: What will happen to these two hearts that want to beat as one?**

**Please review and help this humble otaku ninja improve their writing skills :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Meanwhile Saginuma is breaking down. Hitomiko/Saginuma-centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, emphasis or letters/emails.

**Decision**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Osamu?" Hitomiko (Yay, he broke the habit!) hissed after a hurried apology to her friend. The other woman just winked at Saginuma, not fazed at all by the situation. Saginuma would have apologized as well but Hitomiko had already pulled him- with surprising strength- to the alley behind the café. Then she whirled around to face him, their bodies so close they were almost touching but not quite. The closeness made it seem as if they had never been apart for 5 months.

Saginuma knew he should be happy now that he has found her. He would never tell of how he agonized for the past months, wanting to get over her if that was what Hitomiko wanted. But it had hurt so much, loving her yet knowing that she may never again encourage him or swear at him, or that he may never see the secret glimmer of a smile that sometimes broke through her brisk, business-like demeanor. He knew there was no one else but that knowledge didn't make things easier. The worse part may be that he felt more alone than anything. Not even soccer could take his mind off her.

He used to think that Hitomiko's training (a.k.a sadism) with Neo Japan had been hell on Earth, but true hell was what he went through those long months. He loved her too much. Even now as he studied her face, taking in the faint shadows under her eyes, the ashen pallor, and how thin she seemed, how tired she looked. The woman before him seemed like a different person to the healthier Hitomiko who had left him 5 months ago.

The fierce, angry gaze she was giving him was the same though.

"What are you doing here?" Hitomiko asked again, her tone impatient. She has always hated having to repeat herself; perhaps it's not a good time to tell her how he, in the grips of insanity, decided to drop _everything_ to follow her all the way to Washington…

Saginuma could not answer immediately for the reason that he was unexpectedly responsive of her; she stood so close to him he could smell. His mind, at that moment of complete out-of-characterness, went as blank as a sheet of paper. Clearing his throat and averting his eyes gave Saginuma a chance to back away from her to an arm's length distance, but it hurt; it actually _physically_ hurt. He cursed at himself. _Stop thinking like that! Just answer her damn question already… hang on, what was it again? _

Hitomiko was not even taken aback at his hasty withdraw. She merely frowned, folded her arms and tapped her foot; never good signs.

This was not how he had wanted to meet her nor did he want to talk in an alley of all places! Why did he have to go up to her in that café?

It had been a surprise to see her sitting at the little table outside the coffee shop directly across the street from his hotel. He had been so happy to finally find her after searching for so long (Kira Industries is surprising hard to find). He wasn't even thinking when he raced over to the nearest pedestrian crossing and then over to the café. He hadn't really planned to walk up to her or anything. Just seeing her should have been enough, but suddenly it wasn't; he wanted _her_ to see him. It was completely irrational, but then that's how much she affected him. It was always hard to think straight around her though he usually did a convincing act of it.

He tried to begin with "Uh, well -" but before he could even finish this small line Hitomiko grabbed his hand as if she had suddenly realized something. Her face went from ashen to white.

"Oh god, don't tell me… is Father alright? Did something happen to him? Or did something happen to Sun Garden?"

Alarmed, Suginuma realized that his sudden presence and silence must have given her the wrong impression of why he was here. _But better that she doesn't know what a weak fool I really am. _"No! No, no everyone's fine. There's no trouble back home," he paused. So what is he going to say for _himself_?

She was holding his hand, a little absentmindedly. It felt… amazing, her skin on his. He missed that and could barely keep from sighing when she took back her hand, already missing the contact.

Hitomiko however was relieved by his assurance. "Oh," was all she said. Then her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "So then why are you here?"

The instant she said it complete comprehension came to her; Saginuma saw her reaction, watching with a sinking heart as she slowly backed away and putting more distance between them. So much for not telling her the truth; of course she would figure it out she is a smart woman.

She kept shaking her head and at this moment Saginuma ached for her. He reached for her. Just holding her hand would be enough for him.

"Don't!" She whispered, so quietly that Saginuma preferred it if she'd shouted. Then she looked up and the anguish in her eyes stunned Saginuma. "Why? Didn't you understand why I… we… We can't, Osamu."

"I love you," his words were soft. She tried to back away some more but he caught her and held her. Saginuma gazed down at her face, almost surprised to find that he had gotten so much taller than her within the 5 months.

"I love you. What's wrong with that?"

"Because you're younger than me, don't you get it?"

"I do understand! Didn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't like it either but it's more than just you and me!"

"What else is there!" Saginuma demanded. "The company? Is that it?" Hitomiko didn't grace him with a reply, just gazed up at him.

"I do get it," he paused. "It didn't bother you back home so why the difference here?"

Saginuma immediately wanted to take back the words but he couldn't. So they hung there, clearly stating that he is definitely too childish, unworthy of Hitomiko. She shoved him away and glared angrily, but for a split second Saginuma was sure he saw her face soften, as if she understood what he really meant, and then the look was gone. She brushed the tears away and rubbed her temples.

He felt the familiar bands tighten around his heart; he knew what was coming next.

"I made my choice."

She sounded so cold but he could see the pain she had been hiding the whole time. For some perverse reason Saginuma wanted her in his arms again._ God, why did everything have to be so complicated?_

"Hito- "

"I don't want to see you again. Go back to Japan, please."

"Please, don't-"

"Just leave! Stop making this so hard, dammit!"

When he made no move to leave Hitomiko did. Saginuma just stood still, like a statue, dumbly watching her walk away and out of the alley. For some reason he didn't feel angry, depressed, frustrated, or even remotely anguished. The closest he could get to describe what he was actually feeling right now was probably… disappointment. He was disappointed that he fucked up big time with Hitomiko; he should've handled this better. He played the scene over again, and again, and once more. But he still didn't feel angry, depressed, etc,etc…

It was a while before he figured it out. A small smile came to his lips. He recalled how Hitomiko tried to pretend she wasn't hurt, especially her affirmation that this was as hard for her as it was for him. The smile became a grin (very Desarm-like actually); she definitely still loved him too.

So Saginuma Osamu vowed, as the rain began pouring and practically flooding the alley, to make her see that.

He will not give up on their (albeit strange) relationship.

**Yay! Finally finished chapter 3. I had a very bad case of writers block on this particular fanfic; chapter stories are really hard… Dear reader, you probably have noticed the style is a tinny, tiny bit different; aside from being longer it's also gotten a little sappy and when I get sappy I get crappy. Argh, sappiness XP **

**Anywho, please let me know if you like this chapter or if there were some crap parts. All reviews are welcome **


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

**Feelings**

"_I love you."_

"Dammit!" Hitomiko moaned, rubbing her eyes. It is 11 pm. Right now she was parked in front of her laptop, with a huge folder open on her left and a steaming mug of coffee on her right. Those words were relentlessly ringing in Hitomiko's consciousness no matter how hard she tried to not think of _him_. She stared down into the dark coffee in the mug. Once more, the dialogue with Saginuma ran on, as if she was involuntarily hitting the rewind button for a movie.

"_I love you. What's wrong with that?"_

"_I made my choice."_

"_I don't want to see you again. Go back to Japan, please."_

"_Just leave! Stop making this so hard, dammit!"_

Even though she said all those things, it had hurt. It hurt almost like the day she found out her brother had died. Hitomiko warily ran her hands through her hair, tousling it and then stared at the strands in her hand. Osamu used to compliment her hair by making some weird remark, like how strong and admirable it is to resist getting a new hairstyle. Her response would be to glare, then sentence him to 20 laps, but inside she'd marvel at how much she loved this emotionally uncomfortable boy who couldn't compliment to save his life.

_Damn, I'm not supposed to think about him! I have work to do!_

She should be studying the company's finance records but the screen blurred as her eyes grew heavy. Stupid coffee; instead of keeping her awake it was making her sleepier. Oh God, she's so tired… her eyes just couldn't stay open; temptation to sleep, too strong.

Then the loud buzz of the doorbell jolted her awake. Hitomiko swore.

Her mood soured she padded down the hallway to the door. "What the-! Who the hell would be here at this hour?" She squinted into the spy hole but all she could see were colours. _Huh?_ She blinked and stared harder. Yep, there is nothing wrong with her eyes; she was actually seeing a whole riot of colours, as if peering through a kaleidoscope. The colours shifted and then the bell buzzed again. Cautiously, she unlocked the deadbolts, the padlocks, and the latch but left the door chain on, then eased the door open. There was a man standing outside; at least she thought it was… kinda hard to tell, what with that gigantic colourful bouquet in the way. That must have been every flower in the florist's all arranged to fan out into something resembling a peacock's tail.

Before she could ask, the man spoke first. He sounded young and for some reason his voice seemed so familiar although he spoke faltering English.

"Errr… you are Miss Hitomiko Kira?"

"Yes, I am," Hitomiko replied. She frowned at the flowers, certain that she knew who they were from. _Oh, Osamu, __you're killing me here! _

"Okay! These are yours," and with that the bouquet was thrust into Hitomiko's surprised hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on that there; I didn't say I wanted them!" The bouquet being ridiculously spread out, she had to stagger backwards, turn and then navigate blindly for a place to drop the damn thing. Then the man spoke from right behind her.

"That's too bad. Someone who really cares about you got them especially for you," the voice had suddenly switched from English to Japanese, to a voice she finally recognized.

"_Hiroto!_" Hitomiko couldn't believe her eyes. Here in front of her was her 'other' brother, Hiroto Kiyama, the one who is a spitting image of her real brother. The young redhead grinned. Hitomiko smiled back politely but her chest tightened in dread. It always hurt because whenever she looked at Kiyama it was like she was looking at _him_. She felt that this boy was so much like her brother but then he is also a completely different person; deep down she was scared that this Hiroto will replace her true brother in her heart, just like he has in Father's. But now she was more anxious of why he was here.

_First Osamu, now Hiroto. Who next, Endou?_ She fiddled with the flowers, pretending to admire them, trying not to look at him as she struggled to think of what to say. It has been a long time since they last saw each other. _Hmmm, did he get taller or something?_ Finally she motioned for him to sit in the living room. After subduing the bouquet into the largest (and only) vase she owned, she joined him. He had chosen to sit in the only armchair so Hitomiko plonked herself onto the sofa, sitting as far from him as reasonable. They stared at each other.

"Well…. Err, long time no see," she said lamely.

"Yeah, Big Sis. Long time... right," Hiroto replied awkwardly. There was silence. "Sooo, how are you? How have you been?" he ventured tentatively.

"I'm doing fine. Um… What about you?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine… sort of…"

"…."

"…."

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here, Hiroto?" Hitomiko was taken aback at the harsh tone in her own voice but as always she chose not to visibly acknowledge it. Hiroto answered as if he didn't notice.

"I'm really here to see a genetics specialist, but I thought I'd drop by to see how you were."

His answer stunned her. _A genes specialist? What's going on?_

"Why do you need to see a geneticist?"

Hiroto raised an eyebrow at the question. "Don't you remember?" he replied. "The other teams in Aliea Academy were infused with the Aliea meteorite."

Too right she remembered. _The Aliea meteorite is the reason Father is in prison now_, she thought bitterly. Hiroto continued, "Anyway, since we've, well actually_ they've_ been exposed to the meteorite… you know how some of the kids back home have been suffering some side effects?" Hitomiko nodded. She knew that Osamu got extremely painful headaches whenever he was really angry or depressed due to the meteorite's power. _No wonder he was so bad-tempered when he was Desarm._

"Yes, I remember," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, it has gotten really bad now." Hiroto leaned forward, his face serious, his eyes locked onto her's. He held up his left hand and began counting off names. "Ryuji, IQ, Sumeragi (Maquila), Netsuha (Nepper), Segata (Zel), even Nougumo and Susano are all practically bedridden. The others weren't looking so well when I left either."

"I had heard about this doctor who's a leading expert in genetics. I figured if we could find something in their genes, whatever that was left over from the Aliea meteorite, and eliminate it, then everyone will get better. So, now I'm here." Finished, he sat back, still looking at his sister.

Hitomiko's hand flew to her mouth. "Dear Lord!" _Why hadn't anyone told me? Why didn't Osamu say anything about this?_

"You know," Hiroto was speaking again. "I think Saginuma finally went off the deep end." She stared at him, expression blank but surprised on the inside. She hadn't expected to hear about Saginuma, not so soon just after seeing him the other day.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think everything thats happened really got to him."

A chill ran down her spine. Keeping her expression composed, she asked, "What's he done?"

At this, a pained expression came over Hiroto's face. "When you left he seemed a bit off, then it got worse when Segata got sick. Saginuma appointed Genda captain of Neo Japan and left the team. Then he mopped around the house for a bit, had a ridiculous number of part-time jobs, and then one morning… he was gone. According to Segata, he just said _Sayonara _and left with a backpack. That must have been maybe 2 or 3 months ago and we haven't heard from him since."

Hitomiko processed this new information. It didn't make her feel too good.

"Actually, I think I might know where he is," she said.

"Of course you would," he replied wryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he's in love with you," Hiroto shrugged. "It was so obvious, we could all see it."

Hitomiko's mouth fell. _It was obvious! Did everyone know about us?_ Hiroto looked at her face and his smile faded a little.

"Look, if he has been harassing you, you need to tell me." Hitomiko stared. Did they or didn't they know about their relationship? Or perhaps they thought it was one-sided love on Saginuma's part.

"No, no, he hasn't done anything. I just saw him the other day and he seemed fine." No, actually he didn't, but she won't mention that. Hiroto's gaze was so piercing she was certain he was going to read her mind and discover what really happened. He finally looked away convinced. But now Hitomiko was confused; why did she cover for Saginuma when telling Hiroto would've gotten rid of him? All this news was too much and coming too fast. She was still mulling over the confusing feelings coursing through her when Hiroto showed up and now all this new information was giving her brain a hammering.

"Well, it's time for me to head back to the hotel," Hiroto explained apologetically as he stood up stretching. Hitomiko glanced up in surprise. She hadn't even had the decency to offer tea or anything. Hiroto waved away the suggestion with a smile. Hitomiko walked him to the door, and holding it open for him, said, "Hiroto, you know you're not in Tokyo anymore. America is more dangerous, and people might make fun of your English."

"Big Sister, did you honestly think my English is that bad?" he replied fluently in English. "Sorry, I was just messing with you that time."

Before he even got out the door Hitomiko stopped him with another question. "Hiroto, if you see Saginuma, please tell him to look after himself." He raised an eyebrow.

"I think _you_ should look after yourself more, Big Sis," Hiroto replied. He was finally outside before Hitomiko could even reply. Quietly she shut the door.

Alone again, Hitomiko padded over to the table and shut down the laptop. She poured away the cold coffee, and then went back to the sofa. She sat down and drew her knees to chest. There were all these confusing _feelings _coursing through her. Her feelings for Saginuma for instance. The distance and circumstances had not cooled them at all but at least they were manageable. Then he shows up in the flesh and causes them to go haywire; She loves him but needs to stay away from him; she's angry he came but sort of pleased he's here; seriously pissed but happy… Her feelings made absolutely no sense, they were just plain confusing. But one thing was clear: if even anything about her and Saginuma was revealed, even if she had tried to sever all ties, she will lose Father's company.

She imagined the scandalized faces of the Board directors if any of their spies reported it, making it out as a disreputable business; they can't have any more scandals now, can they... Then their barely disguised glee as the company is taken away for her and shared up amongst them like a pie. She buried her face into her knees, moaning. _What should I do?_

Outside, it started to rain.

Meanwhile, Hiroto had reached the lobby and was out on the street. Immediately Saginuma materialized by his side, startling him.

"Jeez, man, stop appearing so ninja-like like that!"

Saginuma ignored that. "Well, is she alright? Did she seem fine to you? Did you give her the flowers?" Hiroto did not answer. Instead he waved down a taxi and held the door open for his friend. He only spoke once they were in it and heading to their hotel.

"You were right, she looked terrible. She must be working day and night." Hiroto glanced at Saginuma's face, partly in shadow and turned away, watching the raindrops hit his window. "You look pretty rough yourself."

The older boy shook his head. "_I'm_ not running a major weapons research and development company…. I'm fine."

Hiroto pursed his lips but kept silent. Saginuma did not look fine at all. Hitomiko had looked like a mess as well. _For Pete's sake,_ w_hy do they have to go through so much drama? It looks so exhausting!_

"She did seem a little worried for you… asked that you at least _try_ to look after yourself better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please take her advice."

The rest of the ride went by quietly, the both of them in their own thoughts as they sped through the glittering city.

**Yes, I am alive and I have returned! As usual, all reviews and advice are welcome .**


	5. Chapter 5 Symptoms

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

**Symptoms **

The sun dawned over the city, bringing brief respite from the torrential rain.

Saginuma was up early, sitting out on the balcony in an ancient bamboo chair, his thoughts overflowing with (surprise, surprise) everything that is Hitomiko Kira. Such as how her rare small, mysterious smile is more beautiful than the big mouthed grins of the girls his age. Or how she would sometimes reluctantly ask for his advice during soccer training, although in the end she rarely heeded it. He recalled the many evenings he would sneak into her mansion and they would stay up "talking" (not), sometimes even till dawn, and she would look so radiant, her expression as she gazed at him one of sheer pleasure.

So absorbed was he in his naughty daydream that he almost shot out of his seat when Hiroto's face popped into view.

"So, have you got any plans this morning, Saginuma?" he asked. Saginuma reluctantly came back to the present to give the question some thought.

He had planned on visiting Hitomiko at her apartment today… _no, she would be at work at this time_… but maybe he'll visit the Company instead, get a scope of the place he'd only heard of in whispers. _No good either, I'll just look like some crazy stalker!_ Come to think of it, lately he _has_ been behaving like a stalker. _Either one's a bad idea…_

"Saginuma-saaaaan?" Hiroto waved a hand in front of his face. Saginuma flinched. Even though Aliea Academy is gone now and Hiroto is no longer his superior, it still felt uncomfortable appearing weak and distracted in front of him. Although weak and distracted is probably how he'd describe himself now… loving a woman so much it drives him insane…

The unoccupied bamboo chair beside him creaked like a branch breaking as Hiroto sat down heavily. Saginuma's eyes widened. _Shit, I thought that chair was going to break under him? _

"Well," Hiroto said, ignoring Saginuma's dumbfounded stare and his groaning seat. "Whatever your plans are, forget them. _We _have an appointment with Dr. Sakura Haruno." This statement broke the older boy out of his dazed state. Hiroto added, "Yeah, she will be flying to Amsterdam soon, but I called her at her office, explained the situation and she agreed to see us. We've only got today though."

"At least that's some good news!" But as Saginuma rose from his chair, dark spots swamped his vision and he pitched forward, his head heavy, legs strangely weak and his breathing abruptly thin. Hiroto's surprised "Hey!" was heard when he fell forward. Then a buzzing noise in his ears drowned out the other sounds.

A pair of slender arms snaked around his waist and half-pulled-half-dragged his body into the room. It was with great effort for Saginuma to manage to look up but his vision was blurred; he could barely make out Hiroto, who was struggling to support his tall frame on his much smaller one. Hiroto was saying something that he could not make out because the buzzing noise kept changing in volume: getting louder, then go fainter and then growing louder again, drowning out the words. He tried to stand, but his feet did not exactly cooperate the way he wanted them to. The result was that he launched himself like a badly aimed missile, tripped and took Hiroto down with him.

"_Oh_ _Shit!_ Are you alright? Saginuma!"

Saginuma's hearing was returning, much to his relief. The dizziness seemed to quickly fade away as well. Gingerly he opened one eye and then the other, and blinked; the world was clear again. His breathing became easier once again and he heaved a sigh of relief. Right away Hiroto's face hovered over his, anxiety practically written all over it.

"Stay still," Hiroto commanded before getting to his feet. "I'll get an ice-pack or something."

Wisely, Saginuma obeyed and lay very still, breathing calmly, or at least trying to; what just happened really shook him up. _But what the hell was that?_ It seemed like the side-effects he usually experienced when he got angry or depressed but why did it happen now, when he was actually in a good mood? _Unless…_

Soon Hiroto returned. "Sorry, I just put some ice-cubes in a towel." Kneeling down, he pressed the makeshift ice-pack to Saginuma's forehead.

"You okay?" he asked. Saginuma nodded and slowly sat up, Hiroto watching him and nervously holding the ice-pack to his head. "Are you sure?"

Saginma didn't say anything for a while, but when he replied he allowed his voice, for the first time in so long, to truly convey how distressed he felt. "I… I don't know what just happened, Hiroto. I think it- it's getting worse," Saginuma looked at Hiroto. Hiroto gazed solemnly back.

"We need to see Dr. Haruno," he said. "Fast."

* * *

><p>The hospital where Dr. Haruno was based was so huge Saginuma had thought the taxi brought them to a cathedral by mistake. Inside the mammoth building, however, was definitely that of a hospital.<p>

Standing in the threshold, under the gaze of the few patients that were there and the glare of the florescent lights, Saginuma felt even more nervous. Soon they would meet with the leading doctor in genetics, find a cure and then everything will be alright… _won't it?_

Once Hiroto told the young receptionist about their appointment with Dr. Haruno she pointed them to the corridor on the right of her desk, adding that the genetics offices were at the end. Although their circumstances was serious and his mood had been quite gloomy since his intense dizzy spell that morning, Saginuma couldn't help but smile at how deferential the receptionist had behaved with Hiroto; she even continued to beam after him as they headed down the corridor. Hiroto always did have a way with the ladies, with everyone in fact. A sudden pang of envy hit Saginuma square in the chest; _why did Hiroto have to be so damn charming, likable; lovable even! _ Saginuma had had a hard enough time growing up with the presence of strong females at Sun Garden yet _Hiroto_ was always the one with the listening skills, the shoulder to lean on and good advice to spare.

He stopped walking and glowered at Hiroto's orange jacketed back, his jealousy welling up within him, and along with it a familiar ache in a spot behind his eyes. He felt like a soft drink bottle that needed to let the fizz out, or else explode.

"Hm?" Hiroto had noticed he had stopped and turned back with a concerned look. "What's up? Is it happening again?" That look, a look that conveyed kindness and concern immediately dispelled Saginuma's jealousy but left him feeling awful. How could he think so badly of Hiroto after all he'd done? He'd helped him when his savings ran out; most importantly he didn't denounce him for loving Hitomiko.

"Saginuma?"

"Nah, it was nothing. Let's go. Which way is it again?"

Hiroto pointed at a pair of those transparent sliding doors often found in hospitals, and said, "We're already here."

**Sorry it took so long for just a short chapter… I'm suffering some major writer's block for this fic. I apologize for any inaccuracy about the hospital; it's no excuse but I really only have the foggiest memories of what a hospital is actually supposed to be like. As usual, all reviews are welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6: Anxiety

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

**Anxiety**

"Errr, Miss Hitomiko?"

The addressed woman didn't answer but continued to stare thoughtfully down at her mahogany desktop, her chin resting on joined fingers. Stephan sighed. He had already called her name three times now and it was worrying that she hadn't answered when she is typically on the ball. What she must be thinking he could not guess.

Then Hitomiko finally decided to show some indication of life by sighing deeply. At last she came out of her reverie shaking her head.

"Miss Hitomiko?" Stephan uncertainly leaned forward; he quickly stepped back when Hitomiko's head snapped up instantly.

"Ah, Stephan, you're here! Do you have the reports I asked for?"

Stephan stared at his boss, surprised that she didn't seem to realize that he had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes while trying to keep the large stack of documents from sliding out of his grip.

"Stephan? The reports, please," Hitomiko said, hand held out impatiently.

"Yes, here they are," he said as he meekly handed her the documents, narrowly avoiding a paper slide. Then he stood back to watch as she combed through them. She paused occasionally to compare them with the files on her computer screen, not saying a word. It seemed she had forgotten all about the assistant.

Stephan sighed inwardly. As much as he admired the woman for her strength and dedication to the company, she was most definitely working too much. Plus, she was worried about the irregularities of the reports, constantly poring over them. Even the stress was beginning to show in her appearance. And just now, her mind had seemed to be elsewhere; it wasn't like her at all.

"Stephan, do I have any meetings with the Board today?" Hitomiko asked, not even looking away from the papers.

Stephan shook his head and took out his leather notebook. "Nope, the meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow. You are free the entire day."

"Good," she replied briskly, nodding to the screen. "Thank you." That was Stephan's cue to leave. Before he opened the door he turned back to look at Hitomiko. She _did_ appear quite tired, probably worked even at home. He sighed softly and left.

* * *

><p>Only when her assistant had closed the door behind him did Hitomiko finally look up. She replaced the documents on the desk and swiveled her chair to the large window behind her. She gazed at the city below but she was not really seeing it; again she recalled the early morning phone conversation with Hiroto.<p>

_She had been in a mercifully dreamless sleep, after falling asleep around 3 o'clock, when it was rudely interrupted by the insistent ringing of her cell phone. After groping in the dark, knocking over her clock in the process, she finally found it and held it to her ear. _

"_Hello?" she said groggily. She tried not to groan when she heard her brother's bright tone._

"_Hey, Sis. It's Hiroto." _

_She flopped unto her pillow, bone-tired all of a sudden. "Oh… What did you want to talk about?" she asked._

_There was silence on the line, and then he said, "Well, I found Saginuma and we're going to see that geneticist today." That short statement made her sit straight up. _

"_What? You found Saginuma?" Well that was fast. Hiroto had visited her only the night before… speaking of which… she focused her eyes on the digital clock on the floor, the time displayed was 5:45 AM. _

"_And we're going to see to the doctor." _

"_Today? Really?"_

"_Yep," Hiroto paused again. He continued, "Are you going be busy today? It's just… it would be reassuring if you were there too." Silence; she could tell he was waiting patiently for her answer. _

_She weighed the options. As much as she wanted to know more about his condition, that would mean she would have to see Osamu. She wasn't sure if she could really handle it, being in the same room, or even being anywhere __near him__. On the other hand, if she didn't go, it would be like she was saying that she didn't want to know, but then she would be dying to know…_

"_I have a meeting today," she said. _

"_Oh," Hiroto's voice sounded disappointed but that was to be expected. "Of course, it's fine. Sorry to bother you." Before he hung up however, he rattled off the address of the hospital, "in case she could make time."_

Hitomiko ran both hands through her hair, making a sound of frustration. Damn, those old farts of the Board are always changing the schedule just to suit their own time. She had been depending on this meeting to keep her mind off Hiroto and Saginuma, to not worry about the possible results of their appointment. But, like Stephan said, she was free the entire day… So what should she do? Hiroto and Saginuma would probably be arriving at the hospital around now, and she could make it within 10 minutes tops by cab, but would it be a good idea to go?

_Should I or shouldn't I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chappie is quite short because I'm actually going to be quite busy; what with school beginning tomorrow and all… but I will try to keep the chapters coming!<strong>

**As usual, please review, all tips and stuff are welcome. And special thanks to everyone who've reviewed and followed this fan fic, I love y'all! **


	7. Chapter 7: Appointment

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

* * *

><p><strong>Appointment<br>**

Dr Haruno was certainly not what Saginuma was expecting. She was not the scholarly, elderly lady just emanating wisdom from her very being as he had imagined she would be. Instead, Dr Sakura Haruno is a much, much younger woman, possibly around Hitomiko's age or younger, her long hot-pink hair held back with a red hair band. She wore a pair of stylish specs that seemed to highlight her light green eyes. Under the white coat she was wearing a red turtleneck over black skinny jeans. She looked less like a genes specialist and more like a first year med student. Strike that – she looked more like a high school student! Saginuma could barely keep himself from staring. It didn't help that she was also _very_ attractive. However, the good doctor was very professional, a manner at odds with her appearance.

_Just like Hitomiko_, Saginuma sighed. He wondered what she was doing right; probably was immersed in her work, as was always her way.

Thankfully Hiroto did the talking, explaining the incident in the morning while Saginuma gazed aimlessly around the office, only occasionally adding his own details. The office was surprisingly normal and reminded him a little bit of the school doctor's office back home, only way bigger. And the school doctor didn't have the massive mahogany desk nor would he have the even more massive bookshelf behind the desk. Dr Haruno's desk was neat, 3 files stacked on her right, papers and pen lined before her, and a small framed photo of a happily grinning blond man. Saginuma looked intently at this picture while Hiroto talked. _So even the doctor has someone she loves_,he thought. And then a small pang of envy sprang up at the notion that everyone but himself seemed to be with someone; he managed to crush the thought before it could grow.

When finally Hiroto stopped speaking, Dr Haruno leaned back and sighed. "It's a very interesting case you have," she said. "However, it will not be as easy as you think. It'll be more than just locating the traces and then eliminating them- in fact that sort of method hasn't even been invented yet!"

Hiroto's face fell. Saginuma remained silent, but he felt sorry for his friend. Hiroto had pinned his hope entirely on this doctor; he meant well but it was naiv-

"However," Dr Haruno suddenly smiled, "there's always room for new improvements in the field." Both boys stared wide-eyed at her. Did she really mean...?

"S-so you'll really be able to help us?" Saginuma asked eagerly. The idea that there was still a cure within reach had buoyed his spirits. The doctor nodded.

"It'll be a challenge though," she added, replacing the smile with a more serious look. Hiroto and Saginuma gazed firmly back. "It'll probably take a long time, and there is the matter of funding - and that's even before we can begin researching." _And there it is, the catch_, Saginuma thought, depressed again. _Time and money. _He had seen the former Epsilon teammates and others from the other teams, who are like little brothers and sisters to him, fall ill within weeks. Midorikawa, Sumeragi, Segata were already stricken badly when he had left, and their condition was worsening each day. Who else would be sick by the time he comes back? If a cure couldn't be found soon... he didn't want to imagine it. He didn't care about himself, but for the others- what could happen would be unbearable.

As for money - ever since the Aliea Academy fiasco most of Father's finances had been frozen by the government. Sun Garden was nearly on the verge of bankruptcy. It was only the hard work of Hitomiko and the generosity of certain people that Sun Garden wasn't shut down, and even so their budget is tight.

So they have neither time nor money.

Saginuma glanced over nervously at Hiroto and blinked in surprise. The younger boy didn't look worried at all. It wasn't an act; he would tell if Hiroto was just pretending not to be worried but the boy really wasn't troubled. He wondered what his friend had in mind.

Then there was a knock at the door. They all stared at it; Saginuma and Dr Haruno in surprise, Hiroto with expectation.

"Come in," Dr Haruno called.

"Excuse me," a very, _very_ familiar voice replied from behind the door. Saginuma immediately forgot how to breathe. _No way! Did she really-? _The door opened, and Hitomiko Kira stepped into the office. He stared at her, unable to believe that she was really here.

However Hitomiko studiously avoided even glancing at him, only nodding to Hiroto before introducing herself to the doctor. From that simple gesture Saginuma realized why Hiroto was not worried. _Of course! There's still her company, Kira Industries! _But it wasn't a cheery thought at all. The company had been behind the Aliea project 100 percent, and then abandoned the whole thing when their president was arrested. And they refused to take responsibility for the damages Aliea Academy had caused, instead leaving it to Sun Garden to deal with it. He may not know much about the place but he knew it was bad news. Why Hitomiko would want to run it is a mystery... but since she is the new president then maybe they will have a chance.

After listening to Dr Haruno' explanation, Hitomiko was silent. "So basically," she asked, "to get started on any research you'll need funding, am I correct?"

Saginuma shut his eyes and tried to focus on the discussion between the two women but his ears only wanted to hear Hitomiko. Ah, her voice is possibly one of Saginuma's favourite things about the woman. Usually people say her voice is monotone, but then they never really _listen _to it, they don't hear the undercurrents of emotion, like he does.

"Yes, so that's it then!" Dr Haruno's voice suddenly shattered his consciousness, reminding him that they have serious business to attend to. He gazed at Hitomiko, who was shaking hands with Dr Haruno. Obviously the meeting was over. _Dammit! I missed what was happening! _Saginuma cursed himself. He seriously needs to get his act together.

Hiroto also shook the doctor's hand, and then it was his turn. He grasped the hand briefly and then quickly turned to the exit. Hitomiko and Hiroto were already outside. "Don't forget; next week Monday, and I want all the documents," Dr Haruno called before he could leave. He nodded, despite not knowing what she meant, and shut the door behind him. He scanned the corridor for the siblings, finally spotting them standing next to the sliding doors.

"What took you so long?" Hitomiko mumbled edgily. Without even waiting for an answer, she whirled around and strode through the doors, past the receptionist's desk and right out the building.

Saginuma simply stood still, staring after her, just like he did that day when she left him in the alley. He bowed his head and clenched his fists. _Dammit, I promised I would make her see that we belong together, _he thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. _But I can't even talk to her! _

He felt a light pressure on his back, and he looked at the source, puzzled. "Saginuma," Hiroto smiled as he gave him another encouraging push towards the door. "It'll take her some time to find a cab. Go after her now!"

"Hiroto...," Saginuma still had the bemused look on his face until what Hiroto's suggestion finally sunk in. He then grinned and nodded, and then briskly strode away; soon he was outside the hospital, where it was raining cats and dogs. He immediately found Hitomiko standing under the eaves, her back to him. This is his second chance, and this time he'll do it right.

"Alright! No more hesitating!" he muttered. Saginuma marched up to her, calling her name as he approached. A couple of other people also hiding from the rain glanced at him briefly, but Hitomiko didn't appear to have heard him; maybe he wasn't loud enough? "Hitomiko, can I talk to you?" he said once he was closer. She did not reply. Okay, now she seemed to be totally ignoring him! "Uh, H-Hitomiko?" Saginuma tried not to be discouraged. _Oh, so you're going to give me the silent treatment._ Loudly he said, "Hitomiko, look at me please!" At last, she slowly turned to face him; upon seeing her face Saginuma knew something was wrong. Her face was slack, her cheeks were too red for comfort, and her eyes seemed vacant. Then suddenly she collapsed; it happened so fast Saginuma barely had time to catch her before she could hit the ground. He stared wide-eyed at the woman in his arms, watching her laboured breathing. "_H-Hitomiko?_" She only made an incoherent sound in reply. Saginuma stood up carrying her, ignoring the strain in his arms from Hitomiko's dead weight. "Okay, hang in there, please, Hitomiko!" he said as he turned and headed back into the hospital while the surprised bystanders just stared. At last the rain stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>At last, chapter 7 is done! So sorry for the wait, the dastardly Writer's Block had returned, accompanied by the awful Extremely Full Schedule, who both conspired to delay me. But I beat them (ahahahaahahaha)... for now...<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and have been waiting for the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! And again, all reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rest

**I'm Missing You**

Everything seems to be falling apart for the guy formerly known as Desarm, when his love decides to focus on running her father's company and leaves Japan for America. But is that all that's keeping Hitomiko Kira there? Hitomiko and Saginuma centric.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. They are solely the property of Level 5.

_Italics-_ for thoughts, memories, emphasis or letters/emails.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest <strong>

Hitomiko woke up feeling slightly groggy and very hungry. She also had a dull headache, but that mercifully went away when she rubbed her temples. _'Wait wait. How did I end up in my room?' _she wondered._ 'What time is it?!' _ She grabbed her clock and her jaw dropped at the display: it read 5:12 a.m. She had been out of it for all of the afternoon _yesterday_. Looking down she found she was wearing her comfortable blue cotton pyjamas, which she hasn't worn for ages for the simple reason that Saginuma bought them for her. Briefly wondering who dressed her (and blushing at the idea that it might have been Saginuma), Hitomiko swung her feet out from under her blanket, and sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. When she was able she looked up and stared at the white wall across from her. Calmly putting aside her horror of losing time, Hitomiko began to recall what had happened after she had fainted.

_She had woken up on a hospital bed to find an elderly, kindly-looking nurse taking her blood pressure, while Hiroto and Osamu sat around with worried expressions. They perked up the instant they saw she was awake. While the nurse silently continued with her administrations, Hiroto wasted no time in reporting Hitomiko's collapse and Osamu's rescue. It seemed like all her all-nighters had finally taken its toll on her. Osamu, her silent hero, averted his gaze to the white tiled floor. Hitomiko was instantly reminded of how sweet he is when he's modest. _

_When the nurse (her name tag said Browne) finally took the apparatus off Hitomiko's arm, she told her in a gentle but firm tone, "Your blood pressure was really low, and you obviously are not getting enough sleep and nutrition. You will need medication but more importantly, you __**must**__ rest. Most probably for a few days." _

"_What!? But I can still work, right?"_

_The nurse had sighed and for a moment Hitomiko was reminded painfully of her dear mother. "I suppose you can, but I suggest you take it easy completely."_

_Then Hiroto butted in. "Big Sis, you need to take a break! The office isn't going to fall to pieces just because you're not there." _

_She would've retorted if Osamu hadn't spoken up in that low, calm tone that she hated and loved. "Please, Hitomiko." Just that short sentence; that was all it took for her to agree for __at least__ a couple of days' rest (as long as she spent it sleeping rather than working, she should be just fine and will get back to work immediately). Then at last Nurse Browne set them free. It was the minute they had stepped out the building that Hiroto suddenly took charge, declaring that both he and Saginuma would accompany Hitomiko to her apartment and they will make sure she rests. Much to her horror, Osamu had agreed in a heartbeat. _

She must've fainted again at that point because that was the last thing she remembered. No wait, she did wake up a couple of times on the way home but then that was it.

She groaned into her hands. '_Unbelievable!' _she seethed. '_I spend all this time trying to get away from Osamu, and now he's here in my home!' _ Won't he give up already?

Ah, speaking of which... Hitomiko slowly got off the bed and went to the bedroom door. Pushing it open, she was rewarded with nothing but silence. Down the hallway she saw a small glow from the living room. Approaching it, she poked her head around the corner, and smiled ever so slightly at the sight before her. Underneath a tall lamp, the only light source currently switched on, , Osamu was deep asleep in the armchair, head bowed, arms folded and ankles crossed, and a book close to sliding off his lap; the picture of peaceful. He snored quietly. _'He's really quite mellow now,'_ Hitomiko mused, gazing down at the sleeping youth. She watched as Saginuma frowned in his sleep and then relaxed again.

He just took on everything so seriously, from soccer to... well, life. He was certainly more grown-up than any adult she knew. But then, that _is_ what attracted her to him, that passion and drive that lit a fire in her too. His maturity and dependability that allowed him to understand her better than anyone else belied his seventeen years. Even so, she also liked it when he was softer with her, loved that sweet, kind, _teenage_ side that was reserved only for her- _'Wh-what the hell am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking these things anymore!'_ She shook her head violently, trying to dispel those forbidden thoughts.

Then she looked over at Hiroto. Her brother, on the other hand, was sprawled face-down on the sofa. He looked like he had dropped from exhaustion; she wondered what he had been doing to put himself in that state. _'You haven't changed in the least,'_ she thought, shaking her head. _'Still trying to do more than you can handle.'_ Just like she does.

She had to admit, besides for their love for Father, trying to do things on their own was something she and Hiroto at least have in common. Hiroto unconsciously buried his face into the sofa, pressing his face in deep and mumbling incoherently. Hitomiko's mouth twitched at this action… at this moment, he really did look like the typical teenager. When they first met the red head had been a quiet toddler, too shy to play with the other kids and he only ever really brightened up when her father came to visit Sun Garden. '_He was so cute and tiny back then; now look at him, a young adult who tries too hard to carry the whole world on his shoulders._' He really looked a lot like _him_, even in sleep…

* * *

><p>"Miss Hitomiko, are you sure you want to do this?" Hitomiko sighed at her assistant's question, which he had repeated about 3 times already and each time she had answered the same.<p>

"Yes, Stephan, please reschedule the Board meeting for next week, Friday."

Stephan asked one more time, "Are you _absolutely_ sure? The meeting has already been resche-" Finally Hitomiko lost her patience. "For God's sake, _so what_?" she hissed in annoyance. "They may be the Board, but I'm the goddamned president!" and with that she hung up on his stunned silence, and then leaned back into her pillow. She flung an arm over her face in frustration. '_Damn, why do I have to get sick?!'_ Was it her or was everyone falling sick all over the place? But it can't be helped; she needs to rest so that she can get well to go back to work. That may include removing the stressful elements like the all-nighters, the diet of cup noodles and coffee, the constant poring over the computer which certainly did nothing for her eyes. She sighed wistfully. If only it were possible to get rid of the Board too, and then her stress-filled days would be over. As of yet, the most she could do now is delay having to meet with the old windbags until Friday, although doing so could return to bite her. As much as she didn't like the Board, having to make last-minute rescheduling of a meeting – however incredibly dull and superfluous the meeting might be – sets a bad impression, not that they are ever impressed with her efforts to get Kira Industries back on track in the first place. It was like they thrived on making her job even more difficult than it already was. Hitomiko often wondered if they had given her Father just as difficult a time too when he was president. Or maybe the old men just resented _her_ for taking over?

She smiled a little. The looks on those wizened faces when she arrived nearly half a year ago and announced that she was taking over the president's, her father's office were priceless. Since then the old men have been trying her patience and sometimes undermining her authority as president – they even drop rather obvious hints of how much better the company will be if one of _them_ was in charge.

She didn't want to think of what that despicable group might be plotting during her absence.

"_Dammit!_" she moaned softly. She shifted her arm and stared up at the ceiling. Well, there is nothing she can do about it now but focus on catching up with her rest. Hiroto was right; the office wouldn't fall apart without her there. After all, Kira Industries had survived having its last president arrested and several other intrusive investigations from God knows how many other authorities. She can afford two days off.

Who knows, maybe she can use this to her advantage somehow.

"Hitomiko?"

She sat up at the sound of Osamu's voice at her door. "Yes?" she replied coolly. The young man behind the door remained silent so she said, her voice touched by impatience, "Just come in already, Osa- erm... Saginuma." Damn, she nearly messed up there. She had to regain that distance between them by calling his last name; the familiarity should've been the first thing to go, it was her mistake to keep thinking of him as 'Osamu', her former lover. But she only realized her other, more recent mistake when Saginuma pushed open the door and entered the room. Seeing him standing at the threshold, Hitomiko was instantly reminded of the youth's frequent bold entries into (or break-ins, as she termed them) her home back in Japan. He would sneak out from the Sun Garden compound and actually trek some three or four blocks to the Kira mansion just to see her. They would talk, watch a DVD, cuddle tenderly, or just passionately make love. Although she scolded him for recklessly doing such things, she really did enjoy their nights together; no kids, no servants, no school, no work, no soccer team – just them freely being together in all sense of the word.

Hitomiko felt her face flush at the memories and she quickly looked away, turning her eyes to the suddenly interesting pattern on the cuff of her pyjama shirt. _'Dammit, this isn't the time to think like that!' _

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, pretending to rub her eyes so that the embarrassing flushed face couldn't be seen. Good thing he stood at the door and respectfully kept his distance, but dear Lord, forgetting how irrational he could make her just by being himself isn't going to be easy when he was _right in front of her_!

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Osamu asked. Hitomiko blinked and frowned at the figures on the clock. 7:35 a.m. blinked back at her – she had been awake for about 2 hours. For some reason, she felt a little strange, like there was something she should be doing but she wasn't doing it. Then it came to her. _'Oh, of course! 2 hours ago I would be in my office, well immersed in work and Stephan would be bringing me coffee._' She'd gotten so used to being at the office at the crack of dawn, it felt weird now to still be at home in bed. Remembering that Osamu was still waiting for her answer and _she_ was sitting in a tumble of blanket and pillow… she hurriedly got off the bed. "No, of course I haven't Osu- Saginuma," she answered, tossing her hair haughtily, pretending her heart was not suddenly drumming against her ribs. She had just fully taken one look at her love- _former_ lover (she has to stop forgetting that!), and realized his white t-shirt was stretched tight against his chest, the short sleeves served to accent the toned muscles of his arms... the same chest and muscles Hitomiko had run fervent hands over many times before. "And you, Saginuma?" she asked, now running her fingers through her hair, mentally cursing him for wearing the damn t-shirt.

"No. I wanted to check on you first," he replied. If he heard her address him by his surname, he gave no sign that he'd noticed. Hitomiko narrowed her eyes slightly. Was this really the same guy who had boldly followed her to America and had stubbornly declared his love to her in an alley? _'Hang on, why am _I _getting annoyed?'_

"Well," she said briskly, as she stood up from the bed, and went to the door. "Breakfast isn't going to make itself."

"Where do you think you're going, Hitomiko?"

Hitomiko, who needed to get out of the room before her resolve weakened again, was annoyed to find the exit blocked by the very thing she wanted to get away from. "To the kitchen," she answered pointedly. "To make breakfast."

Saginuma sighed, closing his eyes briefly and then opening them again to gaze down at her. "You can't," he said firmly. "You are supposed to rest."

"You're joking!"

"If you think I am, then you're attributing me a sense of humour I didn't know I had."

"But I'll just be in the kitchen! It's just down the damn hall!"

"Please, Hitomiko. Just this once." The woman turned her back to him and went back to her bed.

"Fine!" she huffed darkly as she pulled the large blanket over her legs and leaned against the pillows, arms folded._ 'Damn, every time he does that, I can't resist,' _she fumed, tossing her hair in annoyance.

"I'll bring in your breakfast when it's ready," Saginuma added over his shoulder as he left. Hitomiko sighed heavily, relaxing further into her pillows. Breakfast in bed is tad too much, even for Saginuma. It's not like she was too sick to move... When will she get over this?! Suddenly the next two days looked to be very long indeed... two days of nothing, how will she make it? "Argh! I can't sit here just doing nothing!" she snapped at the empty room. "Oh great, now I'm talking to myself," she muttered darkly. She pushed the blanket right off the bed and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Honestly, who does he think he is – my husband?" she continued, pulling her pyjama top over her head, her pants following. He had continued to call her Hitomiko even when she used his surname; maybe she should remind him to call her Kira from now on, with the honorific _san_ for good measure.

After she was done agreeing with herself on this course, and pulling a shirt on, another matter came to mind. Hitomiko narrowed her eyes as she recalled Dr. Haruno's request for the Aliea Academy documents. It bothered her little that the young doctor knew of those research and experimentation files (though it bothered her to think children being experimented on, period!). After all, Dr. Haruno was a scientist as well, sort of, so the expectation that even a secret project should be recorded somewhere is certainly common sense. The problem however is that most of the files had been taken away as evidence by the police and the other documents were destroyed in an explosion at Aliea Academy's headquarters on Mt Fuji. And it gets better: the very scientists who were on board with the project had since disappeared. The work they left behind was probably incomprehensible to others... Hitomiko frowned. "This is going to be more difficult than expected."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Saginuma was in the middle of raiding the place in search for breakfast when Hiroto slouched in. After watching him for a few moments Hiroto mumbled blearily, "Well, aren't _you_ the forager."

"So, what are we going to do about those documents?" Saginuma asked, ignoring the jibe. Hiroto had been very busy yesterday, pushing himself to exhaustion with whatever it was he had been doing; he can allow the younger boy a moment of sleepy bad humour. He paused in his futile search for edible items in the (more or less) empty fridge and pantry (_'Just what the hell has Hitomiko been eating this whole time?'_) to slip into the chair across from Hiroto, who now sat at the dining table. The younger boy had been staring off thoughtfully into space, his chin on his left hand while the fingers of his right drummed on the table and he now frowned at the question and did not answer. He had already explained earlier that Dr. Haruno needed the research documents compiled by the scientists working on the Aliea project, some of which _should _include the modifications that were done to the Sun Garden children, in order to build a case to get funding. However, for obvious reasons, the files were not likely to be handed over to them so easily. Acquiring the reports is their first obstacle. Saginuma decided that it would be useless to discuss it further if even Hiroto didn't have an idea on how to get them._ 'Tch, just when there's hope, an obstacle appears to hinder us!'_ Saginuma fumed irritably. A dull throb from behind his eyeballs forced him to think happier thoughts to prevent another dizzy spell (soccer; Hitomiko; breakfast; that new book he was reading; Hitomiko). Another sick person is the last thing they need right now.

"Don't worry, it'll work out," said Hiroto suddenly, his lips curled into a smile. Saginuma cocked an eyebrow at the other's sudden optimism. But he sensed that even Hiroto couldn't pull off his usual confidence this morning. He chose not to comment further. Instead, he drew himself to his complete height and announced that he shall go out and buy some food. "Wait!" Hiroto said suddenly, leaping up from his seat. Saginuma flinched at the interruption and looked at his friend in askance (and a little of annoyance). Hiroto gave him a sudden genuine grin and explained that _he_ will go buy breakfast, so how about Saginuma stay with Hitomiko, to keep her company and stuff. Before the tall male could stop him, the young redhead was already bundled up in his jacket and then out the door. The atmosphere in the room got a bit awkward when the former alien turned to find Hitomiko, dressed informally in a light blue short sleeved t-shirt over matching sweatpants, standing at the counter in the kitchen, staring right at him. It was obvious she heard what Hiroto was really implying, from the way her eyes narrowed in his direction. "He knows, doesn't he?" she asked. Saginuma nodded. "And… uh, is it only Hiroto who knows?" Again Saginuma answered with a nod.

Hitomiko sighed and then, to his surprise, she came over to join him at the table, taking Hiroto's vacant chair. The two of them sat in silence for a while, him wondering what to say to Hitomiko that won't make her snap at him, and her mentally cursing Hiroto for this situation; both avoiding eye contact. _'Actually,'_ Saginuma thought. _'This is exactly the same way we were in the beginning, before I got up the courage to ask her out.'_ But as comforting a thought as that was the silence got more strained to longer they sat there.

Hitomiko finally couldn't take it anymore; she leaned back, folding her arms and stared evenly at the young man across the table. She asked as civilly as she can, "So Saginuma, what have you been up to since I left Japan?" The addressed youth blinked in surprise at her question but told her anyway. There was nothing new as Hiroto had already told her most of it that night he visited her, but she wanted to hear it from Saginuma himself. As he spoke, Hitomiko watched him closely, falling back on to the old habit of observing him. He always got more relaxed when he talked about mundane things, just like now as he related tale after tale of the various part-time jobs he took. She had to hand it to him, when Saginuma got talking he can really tell a story. He confessed that he did it all to save up for the fare to America, causing Hitomiko to scowl and making him smile cheekily at her embarrassment. "D-don't laugh, dolt," she huffed, flipping her hair back. "You really wasted your time coming here." But Saginuma smiled at her knowingly, as if he was saying, "We'll see about that."

Hiroto waltzed through the supermarket aisles, glad that his sister's apartment building was at least close to the shopping district. It was still early so only a few people were out and about with the same idea as Hiroto. His mind briefly wondered back to the apartment, and he felt a bit bad about leaving Saginuma hanging like that. But his shook his head. _'Saginuma is a big boy, he can handle himself.' _But he couldn't help but still be worried for him. Hitomiko isn't the head-in-the-clouds-dancing-in-the-air sort of person when it came to romance, he knew she was far more pessimistic… maybe _pessimistic _is too harsh but Hiroto honestly couldn't think of his sister really being in a relationship of the amorous sort. She had it hard enough with familial relationships. Who would have thought the brisk and efficient Hitomiko Kira to be in a secret, _forbidden_ relationship, the stuff of romance novels?

'_But you sure are full of surprises, Big Sis,' _he chuckled softly.

As he examined the shelves he did not perceive the presence hidden in the next aisle, watching his every move through the gaps in the shelves. The watcher waited when red head stopped and followed at a distance whenever he moved, and each action was written down in a small notepad. At last Hiroto went to the counter, paid for bread, eggs, bacon, bagels, a carton of milk and a box of tea-bags, and then exited the supermarket with his purchases. He was followed all the way back to the apartment building, but his unseen hanger-on did not trail him in, instead deciding to hail a cab and head to Kira Industries. Once there the spy went straight up to the office of Board member Koji to report. The old man was at his desk as usual. His lined face gave nothing away as he listened to the insubstantial report and then he waved his spy away, with instructions to keep up the surveillance on Hitomiko Kira's "guests". There were still some other things that needed investigations and anyway there was always another spy within the building. Can't leave the president of Kira Industries to have her own way, can they?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello minna-san! I'm back, and yes, this fic is still alive! Ah yes, Koji, like Stephen, is not a canon character from any anime; I don't think it <strong>_**needed **_**to tell ya'll but I thought it might be. Ya'know OMG I was so **_**lost**_**, and just **_**lost**_**, you have no idea how **_**lost**_** I was **_***sob***_** I have no idea why this chapter was so freaking hard! But I finished it at last; I was practically jumping out of my squeaky swivel chair in joy! I am now looking forward to starting on the next chappie!**

**Anyway, please do R&R, it's what keeps me from going off on an undetermined hiatus… oh wait…. **


	9. Chapter 9: Interlude

**I'm Missing You**

**Interlude **

"Here you are… sir," the attendant of the police storage, a surly-faced young man, muttered, tacking on the last word as a mere afterthought after he emerged from the darkness of the storage room, carrying a large unwieldy white container (nothing more than a glorified cardboard box sealed up with brown duct tape). While it otherwise appeared unmarked, as soon as the attendant stepped into the glow of the examination room it became clear that the box had certainly seen better days. It was once white but there seemed to be a thin layer of dust coating it, if the attendant's attempt to stop himself from sneezing using only his facial muscles was anything to go by. A suspiciously deep dent on a corner revealed rough handling and the top of the box bulged out, clearly stuffed to the brim. The storage attendent gently – or as gently as he could without sneezing, coughing, puffing and huffing – placed his burden onto a large narrow table which groaned under the added weight. The table had seen better days too.

As he stepped back the recently installed new Chief of Tokyo Metropolis Police stepped forward.

Gregorou Onigawara stared down at the cardboard box placed on the rickety table a beat before reaching out to it. Peeling off the duct tape he coughed at the dust that rose from the action. The detective – no, he was Chief Onigawara now (_Never gonna get used to that title_) – waved his hand to clear the air. While the dust did dissipate it was the strong musty smell of old paper, tinged with a bit of smoke that remained. The last time the old cop had seen the contents of this box was the case now referred to as the Aliea Incident, the one where aliens tried to take over the world nearly a year ago. The same one where the aliens actually turned out to be genetically enhanced human children. The very one which had thrust him to this position right now.

"I can't believe how it all looks so old now," he remarked to the young female sergeant standing next to him. "It hasn't even been that long ago…"

Sergeant Saumaki wordlessly handed him a pair of white surgical gloves, so that he could touch the evidence without contaminating it.

"This box had been badly stored," she added, and she threw a disapproving frown at the storage attendant, who had finally succumbed to the dust and retreated back into his tiny office.

Onigawara nodded absently. He was focused on the box and its contents. Every cop knew that evidence which had been stored in poor conditions ran the risk of been damaged and therefore unusable. Such items found at crime scenes could mean the difference between condemning the innocent and freeing the guilty. Unfortunately this particular box proved that some people just didn't give a damn. Onigawara's eyebrow twitched. Ever since he was promoted to the position of Chief, the misplacement and poor storage of physical evidence had been on his reform list for a while now. But he had been so busy with the reorganization of the various departments (what with his predecessor being more of a political lackey with zero regard for justice and order) that he simply hadn't gotten around to it. The older man leaned forward to get a better look of the inside and pulled back with a snort of revulsion. Fixing the lax attitude to storage just rose to the top of his list.

"They just dumped everything in here! The burnt reports are nearly crumpled beyond repair and the intact ones are so dirty they're illegible!" he reported, almost growling in disgust. The disarray of contents is beyond appalling. The documents weren't even properly encased in plastic coverings that would have kept them clean and separate. And it was not just papers in there: there were CDs and photos, and even one of those 'black balls' stuffed in. He had to give the attendant some credit; the fellow must be really hitting the gym if he was able to carry this box.

"I'll bet those lazy lumps didn't even bother sorting these before dumping them in," he muttered as he gingerly reached in, treating it as if the whole box would disintegrate at one false move.

"So what is it we are looking for, sir," Saumaki asked, pulling on her own gloves. She peered into the box, her hazel eyes widening at the mess within. "My, my, my… It'll be slow going, what with most of the delicate papers mixed up in there," she added. Onigawara's shoulders slumped.

"I had forgotten how hard sifting through evidence can be," he sighed. He added with a low mumble, "Haven't been down here since I became chief."

"Surely, the Chief doesn't have to sort through this lot himself! I mean, the scientist from forensics is coming down to interpret these papers right now."

Onigawara smiled at Saumaki's outburst. "I have to," he muttered. He pulled on his gloves.

"These documents just might hold the key to saving lives."

A few thousand kilometres away and over a great expense of ocean, Hitomiko felt like she was going crazy. Truly she was aghast with herself.

It is day two of her enforced home rest. Despite her initial doubt about relaxing when so much needed to be done, she was actually really starting to warm up to this. She almost felt sad that she would have to go back to work the day after tomorrow.

She had started her day well enough, feeling more energetic than she had in a long while. She had a perfectly normal breakfast with Hiroto, although it did get a bit tense when Osamu (who was she kidding, he'll always be Osamu to her) came into the room. He was wearing a baggier shirt than usual, a slightly over-sized shirt she had mistakenly bought him back in Japan.

It was after breakfast that it happened, an awful, embarrassing thing that made her feel like punching herself in the head just to forget: _She had left the table to check the mail. Hiroto was crunching on toast, Saginuma bustled busily in the kitchen, washing, rinsing, wiping and stowing away their dishes … it couldn't have been more than maybe six minutes of her getting up from the table, going into the narrow hall to pick up her mail (a flyer for a garage sale in some street she'd never heard of; a letter which was meant for the apartment next door; a postcard from Lia, who was on some sort of work assignment in Fiji), and amble back slowly._

_How could she not have noticed it sooner? As it were, Hitomiko sat down into her chair, intensely reading the long and amusing message on Lia's card; so intensely, in fact, that she didn't notice that she was actually sitting quite snugly in Osamu's lap!_

_She had been comfortable; her absent mind not taking in that in the time it took to get the mail, Saginuma had taken her chair._

_And she was in his lap._

_Her yoga tights-clad bottom… on his lap._

_It was only when she glanced up and noticed that Hiroto was giving her a rather funny look that she slowly turned her head. Saginuma's face was so close, their lips almost just barely touching. To make it worse, her mind seemed to have had left for a walk, leaving her body in charge. And her body did not seem to understand what was wrong here, apparently having forgotten that they were not lovers anymore. What it instead registered was how good it felt to be so close to this familiar splendidly strong body… just so very nice._

_It took the doorbell ringing to snap her out of the dangerous trance._

_Hitomiko merely stood up and went to the door, and after directing an obviously hung-over neighbour to his apartment one floor below she returned to her room, all the while she kept her eyes away from the two young men at the table._

Now locked in the privacy of her room Hitomiko allowed herself to fall apart. "Oh My God, why?!" she groaned, her face pressed into the pillow. As if oxygen deprivation could make her forget.

**Okay, this chappie is way too short to make up for the way too long hiatus I had taken, but I have good reasons… really… good... reasons… reasons that I will not waste your time on talking about, cause I just want to bask in the fact that I finally got one chapter up. Anyway, I apologise for the wait, and I hope you liked this brief interlude before we dive into some real business next chapter!**


End file.
